weeabxtchfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Ghoul (anime)
DISPLAYTITLE:Tokyo Ghoul (anime) Anime |image = |-|Season 1=File:Tokyo Ghoul Visual 2.png|280px|-|Season 2=File:TV Visual season 2.png|280px|-| |title = 東京喰種トーキョーグール Tōkyō Gūru |director = Wikipedia:Shuhei Morita|Shūhei Morita |studio = Wikipedia:Pierrot_(company)|Studio Pierrot |original run = S1: July 4 – September 19, 2014 S2: January 9 – March 27, 2015 |episodes = S1: 12 S2: 12Tweet by Sui Ishida |genre = Action / Drama / Horror / Psychological / Seinen / Supernatural Tokyo Ghoul (Ruby|東京喰種|トーキョーグール, Tōkyō Gūru) is a TV anime produced by Wikipedia:Studio Pierrot|Studio Pierrot based on the Tokyo Ghoul (manga)|manga of the same name. The second season, titled Tokyo Ghoul Root A (Ruby|東京喰種|トーキョーグールRoot A), began airing on January 9, 2015. Unlike the first season, which followed the original manga, the second season was advertised as an alternate story spun by Sui Ishida for the anime. Staff * Animation Studio: Studio Pierrot * Director: Shūhei Morita * Character Design: Kazuhiro Miwa * Series Composition and Screenplay: Chūji Mikasano * Sound Director: Noboru Haraguchi * Music: Yutaka Yamada Cast * Natsuki Hanae as Ken Kaneki * Sora Amamiya as Touka Kirishima and Hetare * Kana Hanazawa as Rize Kamishiro * Mamoru Miyano as Shuu Tsukiyama * Takayuki Sugō as Yoshimura * Sumire Morohoshi as Hinami Fueguchi * Katsuyuki Konishi as Koutarou Amon * Yūichi Nakamura as Renji Yomo * Toshiyuki Toyonaga as Hideyoshi Nagachika * Shintarō Asanuma as Nishiki Nishio * Takahiro Sakurai as Uta * Tōru Ōkawa as Kureo Mado * Rintarō Nishi as Yakumo Oomori|Jason * Kenji Nomura as Akihiro Kanou|Professor Kanou * Chinatsu Akasaki as Yoriko Kosaka and Kiyoko Aura * Yurie Kobori as Kimi Nishino, Ruisawa and Haru * Kentarō Itō as Kazuichi Banjou * Yūki Kaji as Ayato Kirishima * Shō Hayami as Kousuke Houji * Shinnosuke Tachibana as Seidou Takizawa * Kenjirō Tsuda as Nico * Yutaka Nakano as Yukinori Shinohara * Rie Kugimiya as Juuzou Suzuya * Daisuke Namikawa as Kishou Arima * Yūya Uchida as Arata Kirishima * Shūto Miyazaki as Ichimi * Reina Ueda as Taguchi, Jiro and Misato Gori * Sōta Arai as Sante and Bin Brothers (Younger Bin) * Maaya Sakamoto as Sen Takatsuki * Kōji Yusa as Tatara * Hiro Shimono as Naki * Aoi Yūki as Kurona Yasuhisa * Haruka Tomatsu as Nashiro Yasuhisa * Asami Seto as Akira Mado * Takayuki Kondō as Take Hirako * Kazuhiko Inoue as Donato Porpora * Ryūzaburō Ōtomo as Iwao Kuroiwa * Yuki Fujiwara as Bin Brothers (Older Bin) * Shinya Takahashi as Kuramoto Itou and Katsuya Mabuchi * Shunsuke Sakuya as Yoshitoki Washuu * Teruyuki Tanzawa as Kazuo Yoshida * Taketora as Taro * Mayumi Asano as Madam A * Ōki Sugiyama as Souta * Fumiko Orikasa as Ryouko Fueguchi * Kōsuke Torumi as Asaki Fueguchi * Ryōhei Kimura as Taishi Fura * Anri Katsu as Enji Koma * Fuyuka Ōura as Kaya Irimi * Katsunosuke Hori as Tsuneyoshi Washuu * Otoya Kawano as Kyouji Misaka and Fujishige Iba * Yoshinori Fujita as Koori Ui * Kiyoyuki Yanada as Shachi * Kenta Miyake as Chuu Hachikawa * Tsuyoshi Koyama as Mougan Tanakamaru * Kazuhiro Ōguro as Yasutomo Nakajima * Taishi Murata as Ippei Kusaba * Rieko Takahashi as Ken Kaneki's mother * Minako Kotobuki as Ukina * Ayahi Takagaki as Itori * Yumi Uchiyama as Nishiki Nishio's elder sister * Mika Doi as Kie Muramatsu * Kimiko Saitō as Big Madam * Kōhei Aoyama as Shuu Music Season 1 * Opening Theme: "Unravel" by TK from wikipedia:Ling Tosite Sigure|凛として時雨 (Ling Tosite Sigure) * Ending Theme: "聖者たち" (romanization "Seijatachi", English "The Saints") by People In The Box Season 2 * Opening Theme: "無能" (romanization "Munou") by österreich * Ending Theme: "季節は次々死んでいく" (romanization "Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku", English "Seasons Die One After Another") by amazarashi * Insert Song (Episodes 2 and 8): "Glassy Sky" by Donna Burke * Insert Song (Episode 1): "On My Own" by Katherine Liner * Insert Song (Episode 4): "Wanderers" by Lisa Gomamoto & Yutaka Yamada * Insert Song (Episode 12): "Unravel (Acoustic)" * Insert Song: "Alone (Raindrops)" by Julia Shortreed Episodes Season 1 Season 2 DVD&BD Season 1 Season 2 Gallery Tokyo Ghoul TV ad.jpg|TV Ad 1 Tokyo Ghoul TV ad 2.jpg|TV Ad 2 TV Anime Visual 1.jpg|TV Visual Tokyo Ghoul TV ad 3.jpg|TV Ad 3 Tokyo Ghoul TV ad 4.jpg|TV Ad 4 TG logo.png|''Tokyo Ghoul'' anime logo. TG √A logo.png|''Tokyo Ghoul Root A'' anime logo. Trailers Season 1 Season 2 External links * MarvelousAQL: Tokyo Ghoul MarvelousAQL special anime site. * Twitter: Tokyo Ghoul official anime twitter. References Reflist de:Tokyo Ghoul (Anime) es:Tokyo Ghoul (anime) it:Tokyo Ghoul (anime) pl:Tokyo Ghoul pt:Tokyo Ghoul (anime) ru:Tokyo Ghoul (аниме)